1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid detergent composition having a low viscosity and a low spinnability, being ease to use and excellent in cleaning power.
2. Related Arts
A liquid detergent is easier to use than a powder detergent because it is dissolved completely and can be applied directly to the soil. Without being directly applied to the soil, the liquid detergent is often dissolved in washing water. In this case, the cleaning power of the liquid detergent tends to be inferior to that of the powder detergent. This is because a trouble occurs in stability of the system when a builder component such as an alkali agent or a Ca scavenger is incorporated so sufficiently in the composition as a powder detergent. From this viewpoint, liquid detergents blending builders have been developed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-145794 discloses an aqueous flowable detergent composition containing an effective dose of detergent builder that can be added by pouring. This is blended stably by suspending a builder in a liquid crystal forming structure, and has an aqueous continuous phase. However, since most of the compositions have a high viscosity of 1000 mPa·s or more, there were problems of liquid drips in adding, whereas compositions of relatively low viscosity are inferior in long-term storage stability. JP-A 5-501574, Japanese translation of PCT publication Laid-open, equivalent to WO91/08280, discloses a liquid detergent composition having lamellar liquid drops consisting of surfactant containing a deflocculating polymer of a special structure suspended in an aqueous continuous phase, and the viscosity of the composition ranges from 30 to 1750 mPa·s, but since the inorganic salt builder such as alkali agent is not contained more than the solubility in the aqueous continuous phase of the composition, the cleaning power was inferior.